


Where I Am

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor slowly blinks awake and then startles.</p>
<p>This is not his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr coliver sideblog 'monicashipscoliver'

Connor slowly blinks awake and then startles.

This is not his apartment.

There’s an arm draped across his waist and a warm breath on the back of his neck.

Dread ripples through his insides. He fell asleep at a hook-up’s place. How could he do that? He _never_ does that.

Heart racing, Connor slips off the bed and grabs the clothes off the floor. He tosses on a shirt and then reaches for his pants. He has one leg in when the bedside light flips on, blinding him.

"Connor?" asks a sleep-weary voice. "What are you doing?"

"Look, I’m sorry," Connor starts. He’s never fallen asleep at a random guy’s house before. He’s usually so careful. Only with Oliver has he ever…

_Wait_.

"Oliver?"

Oliver rubs one eye with the meat of his palm as he sits up in bed. “Who were you expecting?”

Connor’s chest tightens, eased only by the soft smile that follows the words.

"I don’t know," Connor says. He tries to smirk, to keep things light so Oliver won’t know he’s being honest. He shrugs. "It must have been a nightmare."

_Too much._

Oliver’s smile wavers. “And now?”

"Now?"

Oliver bites his lip. “Is it still a nightmare?”

“ _No!_ " Connor says at once, so desperate his voice cracks. He stops at once. Swallows. Straightens. "I mean…" He coughs. "No."

Oliver watches him with that wide doe-eyed look he sometimes gets when he’s expecting Connor to lie to him but _really_ doesn’t want him to. Connor hates how many times he’s seen it.

He’s never going to lie to that face again.

"I didn’t know where I was. But I do now."

"Do you want to leave?" Oliver asks.

Connor is shaking his head before, “No,” ever leaves his mouth. To prove it, he drops his pants back onto the floor.

He grabs the shirt, too, ready to rip it off over his head, but stops when Oliver says, “Wait!”

Oliver’s eyes darken as they travel the length of Connor’s body. On the return trip, they linger on Connor’s chest.

Relief that they aren’t going to fight swells so fast that Connor laughs. “Like the view?”

"Yeah." Oliver smiles, open-mouthed. He’s breathing a bit heavier now. Something’s got him riled up. Does he like fighting? No, that can’t be it. They’ve fought before, and it’s never ended like this.

Connor glances down at his shirt. It’s just his - oh.

_Oh._

In his half-asleep confusion, he’d grabbed Oliver’s shirt.

He blushes, feeling a little ridiculous. It fizzles though when Oliver pulls back the blankets.

"Come back to bed, Connor."

Connor can’t obey fast enough.

*

The next morning, Connor wakes up in Oliver’s bed, in Oliver’s shirt, with Oliver’s arms around him.

And it’s perfect.


End file.
